


Blueberry Muffins

by gobyrdie



Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Slight OOC, well technically it's canon ages bc of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: “I will never understand why you love me but I am so glad that you do.” He whispers into the smaller’s hair and, as he expected, he doesn’t hear a response.There are many things that Tobio Kageyama doesn't understand. Love is one of them. Kageyama reflects over his relationship with Hinata, confused as to how it is that they're even together despite being polar opposites. Why is it that a sweet, bubbly, and kindhearted boy fell for someone like him? Fell for him?This may be OOC seeing how I last minute changed it to that they're older in this, but I tried lol. Sorry if this is awful! I don't have people proofread before posting and sometimes, I miss things! Please excuse any and all spelling and grammatical errors!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Blueberry Muffins

There are many things in which Tobio Kageyama does not understand. For example, how to speak to people without being awkward or creeping them out, why it is that he loves milk so much (really, all he knows is that if milk production suddenly stopped, he’d lead a strike until all the cows got their act together). One thing he’d never understand is how he fell in love with Shouyou Hinata and why the short ginger fell in love with him as well. He looks down at said boyfriend, snuggled closely to him on his side, soft breaths of sleep moving his body little by little. He smiles at the tiny boy (well, tiny to him even though he grew a little since high school) and kisses his cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist to bring him closer while he naps. Shouyou smiles in his sleep and mumbles something before turning and curling into Tobio’s chest, causing the taller boy to blush and cuddle him closer.

“I will never understand why you love me but I am so glad that you do.” He whispers into the smaller’s hair and, as he expected, he doesn’t hear a response. Just the soft breathing of the MSBY player fills his ears and tears prick his eyes.

“I mean, I haven't always been good to you. I belittle you and you still followed me, you still cared. To this day, you still love me and even though we have our blissful highs and painful lows, you still are a constant.” Hinata shifts a little in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling to the setter. Kageyama holds his breath for a moment, concerned over the other’s ability to sleep. He continues to speak once he notices that the other is sound asleep and will likely be unbothered.  
“You still love me, you still are there, you never gave up on me. I know I said that you would be invincible with me back in our first year of high school, but all I can see is how invincible I have become because of you and your love. I will never understand how we came to be, or the multitude of reasons why that are innumerable, or why it is you love me but every single damn day, I am thankful for it. I’m saying this while you are asleep because I know I could never say this to your face, not because I don’t ever want to but because I lose courage when I face your love. It’s so strong and humbling that I become baffled and my words get jumbled. All I know is that if anything, I want you to know that I will always love you and I am so thankful that you have proven to me that you will do the same. Shouyou, I love you so, so very much.” Tears silently stream down his face and he smiles at the sleeping other, pressing another kiss to his forehead. He closes his eyes and sleeps in peace.

“Tobio? Tobio? You’re crushing me, Tobio. Tobio, please wake up? Tobio.” Hinata taps his boyfriend’s cheek as best as he can, despite being crushed by him.

“Huh? What-What’s wrong, what happened? Are you okay, babe?”

“Minus the fact that you’re crushing me, I’m doing fine.” He retorts sarcastically and immediately, Kageyama scrambles to get up.

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry baby!” Shouyou laughs at his boyfriend’s antics and kisses his nose in response, earning a deep blush.

“No, you’re fine! Baby, it’s all good! Anyway, are you hungry? I have hungies, Tobio. Let’s make food!”

“What if we ordered instead? Or went out? I’ll pay.”

“No, I can pay for my own. Let’s get take-out!”

“Alright, but I’m buying both yours and mine.”

“But I just said-”

“Stop being stubborn and let me love you through buying you food!”

“Jeez, you’re moody when you wake up. Or at least moodier than normal!” Kageyama blushes at Hinata’s laughter and playfully hits him, earning more laughter. He then pulls him close and kisses all over his face, earning him some whines.and laughs back at him.

“Let’s go get some food. What are you feeling for-”

“Udon noodles and barbecue!”

“Shou, that’s going to be a lot-”

“There’s this new place my mom took Natsu and I, it’s so good! Let’s go there!” Shouyou pulls his boyfriend’s arm and they rush out of the door. They return back to Kageyama’s and head to the table to set it to eat. After doing so, they set out their respective dinner boxes. Both Kageyama and Hinata ordered udon-noodles and yakisoba, with two sides of boneless short ribs and tenderloin. They say their thanks for the food and immediately dig in, food melting in their mouths and happiness on their faces.

“Shou, this place is amazing!”

“Mhmm! I remember that Mom took Natsu and I to celebrate her getting promoted and a raise! We normally don’t eat out much, minus the pork-buns, so we were really surprised she would take us there. Plus, the food is inexpensive compared to the amount you get so you’re probably going to have leftovers for the next two days, if you don’t eat this more than once a day.” He laughs at his boyfriend’s bewilderment and quickened eating. Shouyou then looks at him deeply and in the middle of a slurp of noodles, Tobio looks up and notices his staring. He quickly slurps the delectable noodles and pats his mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just love you.” Kageyama blushes and goes back to eating, earning a smile from his lover and the two finish eating together. After cleaning, they head back upstairs to Kageyama’s room and Hinata flops onto the bed, rolls to his back and pats his chest. Kageyama smiles and cuddles into his boyfriend’s chest and smiles at his boyfriend kissing his hairline. They lay in silence, Shouyou’s hands going through Tobios silkened hair, listening to the softening breathing of his lover, assuming he’s asleep.

“I only heard part of what you said to me earlier. I’m just going to say this. I could not tell you why it is that I loved you, why I stayed, or why I do love you. I could never understand or explain love but, you see, no one can. Love is the most irrational, erratic, spontaneous feeling or state of mind that any creature on Earth could ever experience. It’s not meant to be understood because if we understood, we’d probably learn to stop loving or something. But as confusing, as stupid as it is, it is something I would never want to go my life without feeling, platonically, romantically, or -and please forgive me for saying this- sexually. I know you like that but I will never admit how much I like that because ahhh, I dunno hahaha! Anyway, like what I think you said to me, I could never explain nor understand my feelings but every single day, I am thankful I have you. Tobio Kageyama, I will forever love you and I am so glad that you are a part of my life. That I am so fortunate to have been born in the same timeline as you. To have even met you, god, I love you so much. I love you so freaking much!” Kageyama is frozen during his long speech but Hinata realizes that the front of his shirt is wettening. He moves Kageyama’s head and looks into his eyes, rubbing the tears off his cheek.

“Shou-”

“Don’t cry for me, baby… I love you, you hear me? I love you.”

“Shou, I love you so, so much! Thank you for everything, lovely. Sweet, lovely you. God, I love you, too.” Kageyama leans into Hinata and kisses him, earning pleased noises from the smaller.

“Baby, I love you so very much. God, don’t stop loving me.” Hinata whispers as Kageyama kisses his neck, lavishing his body in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as this is my first Haikyuu one! Also, stay safe out there! Wear a mask, wash hands frequently (hand-sanitize, if you can) and practice social distancing (6 feet apart) when you go out! Stay home if you can (bonus if you just read fanfiction or a book, or smthn)! Drink plenty of water and spread love (not hate and not germs!!)!


End file.
